


A Bounty of Books

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Warden Amell and company have recently cleared Soldier's Peak of its little demon and undead problem. The Warden found some interesting things and brings some over to share with everyone's favorite Witch of the Wilds.





	A Bounty of Books

Giggling. Crazed giggling, if she had to label it.

 

“Warden, dare I ask what you’re doing?” she asked.

 

Warden Amell trotted closer to the wtich’s camp fire, an idiotic grin plastered upon her face.

 

“I… liberated a few things… from the library. The restricted section, or what was left of it anyways,” the Warden replied. “I thought you might want to have a look at some of it. It’s interesting.”

 

They’d come recently from Soldier’s Peak, mending the tear in the Veil at the old Grey Warden outpost. The Witch of the Wilds thought it unfortunate that Sevarra had seen fit to execute the old blood mage who’d dwelt there for centuries, but she’d shrugged it off moments later. It had been “a Warden matter” and not really any of her concern. Giggling was a marked improvement from the sullen depression the young healer had fallen into after their visit to the Circle.

 

Sevarra plopped to the ground by the campfire unprompted. She was in one of her moods, she wouldn’t pick up any silent “go away!” body language cues until whatever was prodding her was spent. Morrigan groaned inwardly.

 

“This one,” the Warden picked up an old, beaten tome, “goes on at great length about magics not commonly seen in the Circles. Made me a little angry. Apparently the Circles let us learn a larger variety of magic in days gone by.”

 

“And this one,” she lofted up a small blood red book that looked surprisingly well kept for its age, “was Avernus’ personal journal. Read it four times. Still can’t understand why he did what he did. Who’s foolish enough to believe a deal with a demon wouldn’t go poorly?”

 

“Do you have a point?”

 

“I’m getting there!” the silver-eyed mage pouted. “Seeing as we won’t be returning to the Peak for some time, I thought it best to grab the more interesting books that looked safe enough to transport. Most of them are about magic. It’d be a shame to let all that knowledge molder away, yes? We’re mages, so it’s sort of our birthright, if you look at it a certain way.”

 

Perhaps not completely mad, then.

 

“And you’re not letting the old hag from the Circle pour over these because…?” It was no secret that Morrigan and Wynne were distrustful of each other.

 

“Because Wynne can be a tad… hidebound. I’m not sure I’d get these back if I let her at them. Some of the stuff in here she wouldn’t approve of. I’d rather let her think I’d found some centuries-old smut. Which I did, by the way, but Zevran made off with them. Not sure when I’ll get those ones back.”

 

She pulled a small drab brown book, held together probably only by sheer luck. “This one… it covers stuff I’m not at all familiar with. Perhaps you’d care to look it over? Might be useful?” She held it out to the golden-eyed witch.

 

Morrigan cautiously took the offered tome. She… trusted her with these? Over one of her lofty Senior Enchanters from the Circle? Curious.

 

“OH! Before I forget, I have another one!” Sevarra fished in her satchel. She grunted and wrestled out a large black leather-bound tome with a leaf-less tree embossed on its cover. “Only… this wasn’t from the Peak. I sort of… burgled my old master’s study, back at the tower. I kept… forgetting I had it, to be honest. I’d appreciate you not telling anyone how you got it, yes?”

 

Morrigan ran a hand over the cover in silence. So the Warden had remembered her request, after all. Their… conversation… back in Redcliffe when the Wardens had asked her and several others to help the foolish friend of Sevarra’s watch over the possessed child while they went to seek the Circle’s aid, had been… tense. She could feel the protective wards over the book with her delicate sensing. Probably why the tome was in good condition. It made those not of her mother’s kinfolk more likely to not notice it, or forget about it. Perhaps that was why it’d been in the satchel for weeks now?

 

“Yes. Of course,” Morrigan said softly. She caught sight of a small green book. “What of that one?”

 

The Warden smirked. “Healing magics. I’m going to study it a good long while. Might even be something that Wynne doesn’t know, if I’m lucky.”

 

Morrigan chuckled, remembering a recent disagreement the two Circle mages had over the proper technique for certain healing spells. Sevarra had been taught in a particular style, while Wynne favored a differing one, and wasted no time in voicing her disapproval. The witch secretly thought the sun would sooner burn out before the Circle mages came to an agreement on that subject.

 

The Warden stood up. “Well, I suppose I should steal back some of my honestly stolen smut. I need a decoy in case Wynne gets too nosy. Let me know when you want to look at the other tomes, yes?”

 

The witch nodded and watched the mage’s form retreat as she wandered back to the main camp. _I_ _t’s sort of our birthright, if you look at it a certain way,_ repeated itself in her mind when she turned her gaze to the small bounty of tomes.


End file.
